The subject disclosure relates to data storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), that use low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes for error correction.
In conventional LDPC decoding systems, soft information for one or more code words must be read into the decoder before error correction processing can be performed. The time delay associated with reading soft information into the decoder can contribute to inefficient decoder operation.